¿Qué quieres?
by Misila
Summary: Que deje de ignorarla, que no aparte la mirada cuando ella sabe perfectamente que la observa a escondidas. Tonks quiere que, por una vez, deje de fingir.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Amigo invisible 2013-14_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi amigo invisible, que es amiga, es **Escristora**. Y como tenía unas peticiones la mar de molongas, me lo pasé pipa haciéndolas todas y cada una de ellas. Aquí está una.

* * *

_**¿Qué quieres?**_

o—o

Decir que Tonks está enfadada con Remus es quedarse muy corto.

Y tiene motivos para ello. Está harta de ese maldito licántropo con complejo de inferioridad.

Probablemente no estaría tan furiosa si sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Ya le ha ocurrido en alguna ocasión –era tremendamente enamoradiza en sus años de Hogwarts– y tiene asumido que el chocolate es un buen antidepresivo. O, si no, escribir a Charlie Weasley o hacer una visita exprés a Rumanía siempre ayuda. Pero lo que más molesta a la joven es que sabe que Remus Lupin le corresponde y cada vez la evita de formas más estúpidas.

_Sabrías perfectamente de quién me he enamorado, si no estuvieras tan ocupado sintiendo lástima de ti mismo para notarlo._

Las palabras que terminaron de estropearlo todo resuenan una vez más en la mente de la joven mientras observa a Remus caminando de un lado a otro. Si no estuviese acumulando cantidades industriales de rencor hacia el hombre que intenta ignorarla, le resultaría hasta cómica la forma en que se está comportando. Pero Tonks no quiere que Remus la ignore. Quiere que deje de creerse un monstruo y compadecerse de sí mismo y que deje de temer contagiarle la puñetera licantropía.

No sabe en qué momento se harta. Lleva horas con Remus, echándole una mano a recoger un poco Grimmauld Place; la casa está casi siempre vacía y algo descuidada desde que Sirius murió, y empieza a notarse que Kreacher no sólo rezongaba, sino que también ayudaba un poco a mantenerla limpia. En realidad, Tonks tampoco está segura de por qué está con él. Quizá porque Remus no quería que lo acompañase y ella quiere tener, al menos, la satisfacción de llevarle la contraria.

—No me vas a convertir en una mujer lobo si te acercas —le espeta tras un rato en el que Remus apenas pronuncia siete palabras y está tan lejos de ella que parecen dos imanes enfrentados por el mismo polo. Él la mira a los ojos por primera vez en semanas, con extrañeza—. La licantropía —aclara Tonks—. Se transmite mordiendo. En luna llena.

—Nymphadora… —empieza Remus—. Tonks —se corrige, al ver un mechón de la joven virar del rosa chicle al carmesí—. No sé qué quieres decir…

—Lo sabes perfectamente —lo corta Tonks con rabia. Se despega de la pared del salón, en la que ha estado apoyada los últimos diez minutos, y da un paso hacia Remus—. Lo llevas sabiendo desde hace tiempo, y ni siquiera quieres darte por enterado ahora, y lo único que me falta es pintármelo en la frente. Prefieres seguir dándote pena y haciendo el ridículo con tus sermones sobre que eres un monstruo y que mereces morir solo.

No sabe en qué momento ha decidido decir eso. Tampoco está segura de que piense todas sus palabras. Pero el mal está hecho, y lo único que le queda es soportar la mirada de Remus, que pasa de asombrada a dolida, y luego a enfadada, todo ello en menos de tres segundos. Por una vez, da unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detiene en seco al darse cuenta de que se ha movido.

—No te enteras de nada —le espeta—. Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo… Mereces a alguien mejor que yo, más…

—Ahórrate el discurso —Tonks supone que debería permitirle terminar alguna oración, pero la rabia que lleva semanas acumulando está desbordándose. Ni siquiera le importa que su pelo esté cambiando de color cada pocos segundos, ni que sus uñas, clavadas en las palmas de sus manos de la fuerza con la que tiene apretados los puños, le hagan daño; necesita expulsar eso de alguna manera—. No eres nadie para decidir qué debo o no debo querer.

—¿Y qué demonios quieres? —Remus está a sólo dos pasos de ella, y por primera vez, que Tonks recuerde, su mirada le da casi miedo.

Tonks abre la boca para responder, pero no pronuncia ninguna palabra. No es tonta y sabe que probablemente pasen _meses_ antes de que Remus vuelva a perder los nervios lo suficiente como para acercarse tanto a ella; y Tonks, a diferencia del hombre que tiene ante ella, sí tiene bien claro lo que quiere.

Lo besa. Lo besa y aferra el cuello de su camisa, y Remus se queda quieto, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sin retroceder, pero sin querer responder a los labios de la chica. Tonks se separa de él, y por unos instantes se siente exactamente como la cría que Remus la considera la mayor parte del tiempo, dolida y sin entender absolutamente nada.

La confusión no dura. Tonks se queda sin aliento cuando Remus le devuelve un beso de una naturaleza totalmente distinta a ese acto de rebeldía y de querer demostrar algo que ha sido el gesto de ella. Escucha el gruñido grave que emite el hombre y nota que su espalda choca con la pared, aunque no sabría decir cómo ha llegado hasta ahí.

Remus abandona sus labios y traza un caminito de mordiscos por la línea de su mandíbula. A Tonks se le escapa un jadeo cuando llega a la base de su cuello.

—Esto —musita, en respuesta a una pregunta de la que ya casi no se acuerda. No ve el rostro de Remus; sólo nota su respiración acariciarle la garganta.

—Tonks, soy… —empieza él.

—Sé lo que te dé la gana —gruñe la joven, buscando el botón de la camisa del hombre—. Pero ahora no.

Remus alza la mirada. Tonks descubre un millar de emociones en sus ojos; pero, sin duda, lo que más le gusta es el deseo que engulle todo lo demás. Nota las manos de Remus en su cintura, subiéndole la camiseta de Las Brujas de Macbeth, y le desabrocha la camisa con más urgencia, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la conciencia del hombre no regrese ahora y temiendo que eso ocurra.

Eso se parece _bastante_ a lo que Tonks quiere. Puede que ella no se imaginase que los mordiscos de Remus acabarían haciéndole daño y que estaría totalmente atrapada entre la pared y él, casi sin tocar el suelo y físicamente incapaz de huir de la presa firme de sus brazos mientras acaricia las cicatrices de su torso y él le hace sangre, abandonando ya toda moral que antes le impidiera acercarse a ella, pero Tonks lo quiere. Y cuando, en un último coletazo de su puñetera conciencia, Remus la mira con cautela, como preguntándose si está segura, ella rodea su cintura con una pierna y empuja las caderas hacia Remus en un mudo asentimiento.

No consigue distinguir de quién son los gemidos, los gruñidos y las palabras prácticamente ininteligibles que llenan Grimmauld Place. Tonks tiene los ojos cerrados, las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Remus, las uñas clavadas en su espalda y la pared en la que se apoya a punto de venirse abajo cada vez que el hombre entra en ella. Pero está segura de que los sonidos que llegan a sus oídos conforman la música más maravillosa que ha escuchado jamás.

Hasta que termina. Tonks no está segura de qué escucha en ese momento, porque es tan posible que su todo su cuerpo se haya sentido tremendamente liberado como que realmente haya gritado, y quizá se haya mezclado con el sonido que ha emitido Remus. Pero por unos instantes se sabe la persona más afortunada sobre la faz de la Tierra y el mundo entero se convierte en un brillante destello blanco.

Sin embargo, cuando abre los ojos de nuevo todo está más oscuro que antes. Tonks mira a Remus, pero él aparta la mirada. Vuelve a apoyar los pies en el suelo mientras él retrocede unos pasos y la mira con los ojos llenos de remordimiento. Todo el placer y la dicha que ha sentido hace unos momentos se esfuman, dejando un sentimiento de desazón que se expande dolorosamente en su interior.

—¿Esto era lo que querías? —inquiere Remus. Le tiembla la voz. Ahora, Tonks ni siquiera intenta responder—. Pues ya lo tienes.

o—o

Tonks no es feliz con lo que encuentra cuando se mira al espejo. Hace un esfuerzo, pero sólo consigue que su pelo dure dos segundos de un rosa brillante. Luego se vuelve lacio y quebradizo y de nuevo Tonks es consciente de lo cansada que está y de lo poco que come últimamente. En un acto casi reflejo, se lleva la mano al cuello, donde hasta hace poco conservaba varias marcas de mordiscos y pequeños hematomas violáceos.

Si cierra los ojos, no le hace falta esforzarse mucho para escuchar, de nuevo, esa sinfonía efímera y volver a sentir las manos de Remus en su cuerpo, bruscas, en su cintura, en sus senos, tirándole del pelo, casi haciéndole daño. Y, también, siente de nuevo esa felicidad fugaz que en otras circunstancias lograría que sonriera.

Sin embargo, recordar sólo consigue que desee llorar. Pero Tonks nunca ha sido una cría llorica, así que no lo hace. Aparta la mirada del espejo y sale de la casa de sus padres para desaparecerse hacia Grimmauld Place. Hay una reunión urgente.

Tonks sabe que se encontrará a Remus. Y también que él, al igual que todas las veces que se han visto desde _eso_, evitará dirigirse a ella y casi temerá mirarla a los ojos. Probablemente ella lo aborde y le exija que haga algo en vez de alejarse y hacerlos infelices a ambos.

Y entonces, con toda seguridad, Remus dirá que no tiene que hacer nada. A sabiendas de que las palabras les hacen daño a ambos, le asegurará que él ya le dio a Tonks lo que quería y ella ya no puede reclamarle nada.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: **Escristora** pidió drama, pero creo que me ha quedado un poco angst. A veces me cuesta distinguir esos dos géneros… De todas formas, el requisito principal era que fuera un Remus/Tonks M. No es que me chifle escribir este tipo de fics, pero más o menos creo que he salvado la petición *se quita el sudor de la frente*


End file.
